


Traumatizing Emma: Finding out

by TraumatizingEmma



Series: Traumatizing Emma [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Multi, Night Terrors, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, expanded upon violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraumatizingEmma/pseuds/TraumatizingEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: "can you do a fic where after breaking the curse Emma finds out that not only is snow and David her parent but ruby/Red is as well?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traumatizing Emma: Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: While this fic is taking place over what happens in the first part of season 2, and does (for the most part) stick to all the major plot points, it does go more into detail in parts that affect the characters like the massacre at the village, and other parts.
> 
> There is cursing, there is fighting, there are insults and derogatory comments made. But if you know my writing, I trust you believe there's a reason to it, and it's resolved.

“You'll see, everyone's different,” Snow told Emma with a smile, walking along the path as they were tugged along behind two very pissed off females on horseback. Snow had taken to talking when she could, distracting Emma from the pain in her head, feet and wrists. Being pulled along was painful enough on her wrists but she kept stumbling over random objects on the ground that stuck out. She'd already fallen once and had no plans on doing it again.

“Not everybody,” Emma muttered to herself.

“What do you mean?”

“David's not any different.” Worse, probably.

On their way to try and save Regina, leaving Henry with Ruby – Red? – Emma had turned back to grab something and found David and Ruby in a liplock that could put the cover of a lurid novel to shame.

She was pretty sure they hadn't seen her but that didn't mean anything.

David Nolan was a giant jackass with no spine, it was no surprise he'd cheat, but 'Prince Charming' was supposed to be Snow White's true love. He was supposed to be faithful.

According to Henry, Red was Snow White's best friend in the whole world, they'd do anything for each other. Yet Emma had caught Red and Charming together.

And that soon after the curse broke.

Definitely worse.

“David? Charming,” Snow's face lit up as she said his name, despite their situation, an infectious smile on her face. “What do you mean he's not any different?”

Telling someone a spouse was cheating on them wasn't smart at the best of times, let alone when being hauled behind a horse. Then again there was never an ideal time for that.

“I caught him...” Not just outing someone as cheating, outing someone who apparently was her father as cheating. Wasn't that brilliant? “I caught David, Charming, kissing Red. When we left Henry with her, before the wraith.”

Snow looked surprised. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Snow frowned, perplexed and upset. “Henry's book it didn't... it didn't say anything about that?”

“Say that Prince Charming was a cheater? No, not that I saw and not that he mentioned.” Emma scowled, great so Snow knew and didn't care.

“No, that--” Snow's words cut off and turned to cursing as she stumbled, nearly falling again. Once she'd regained her balance she looked at Emma again, “I swear I'll explain everything later, okay? Once we're still.”

“What's there to explain?”

“Just trust me," Snow gave her a sympathetic look that made her stomach churn but Emma nodded in reply.

 

* * *

 

_"We're going home."_

What the hell was 'home' anyway? Emma thought, trudging along on aching feet, following after Snow and Mulan.

She'd never had a 'home' to go to, not until Mary Margaret and their little apartment.

A home that was more than likely currently being invaded by the cheating ass known as Prince Charming.

So much for that.

Her feet ached, she wanted to just sit down and calm for a minute but it wasn't really a good idea when they were trying to cross the most distance they could before dark.

She stuck her hands in her pockets, wishing she hadn't grabbed a sword to shove in her boot - the sheath was rubbing annoyingly against her ankle now - and wishing that when she closed her eyes this was all some horrible dream brought on by a night of drinking.

No such luck.

Snow seemed to notice her slowing down after a while and slowed her own pace to walk next to her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Emma lied, eyes on her feet instead of on the woman next to her.

"I know that's not true." Snow watched her but Emma didn't look back at her. "I know you're confused."

'Confused', right, yeah. Sure.

"You sound like my foster mothers." Emma muttered to herself, ignoring the sharp inhale from Snow at the insult.

"Right, okay." Snow sighed and started again, "What does Henry's book say about Charming and Red?"

Emma kicked at a pebble in her path, hands clenched to fists in her pockets. "That he's your 'True Love' who would do anything for you, who saved your life, broke your curse and married you." She recited, remembering what Henry had told her and the bits she skimmed. "And she is apparently your best friend and cohort; your partner in crime. I'm doubting the first part of that."

"It doesn't..." Snow trailed off. "Does it mention they're married?" Snow asked after a moment, tone light.

Emma nearly stumbled, jerking her hands out of her pockets just to keep her balance and stared at Snow in shock, "You're kidding."

"No." Snow shook her head.

"I don't know how 'Prince Charming is a polygamist' is better than 'cheating ass'." Emma continued walking, not sure what else to do.

That wasn't in the books, or any version of the story she'd ever seen.

Of course she didn't get normal parents, she got another screwed up group with one parent cheating, and her mother being screwed over still even after the curse broke.

"Does it count as polygamy if I'm married to her too?" Snow questioned, continuing after Emma.

That time she did stumble in her shock, one boot hitting the other, sending her down on one knee on the path, hands thrown out to catch her.

"Emma!" Snow quickly moved to her side, helping her to her feet again, checking to make sure she was okay.

"You're joking," Emma said almost desperately.

"No," Snow held Emma's hands in hers, looking over them at the little scratches that weren't too bad at all, "I really am married to her, as is Charming. True love doesn't just have to be two people."

Emma jerked her hands away, averting her eyes at the hopeful smile Snow gave her, "In the real world it does."

"Why is one world more real than the other?"

Emma scowled, not answering, and picked up her pace, trying to ignore Snow.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

 

* * *

 

“ _Guard the campsite”, “stay in the clearing”,_ no, she couldn't go help them with something as tedious as collecting wood and water.

No, she couldn't be trusted with that.

Emma scowled and sat down on the grass, watching Snow walk off with Mulan.

If she weren't so tired and sore she'd protest more and probably put up a decent fight about not being trusted to defend herself.

She lay back on the grass, staring at the sky. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

She'd dreamed all her life about who her parents would be, where they'd be from, wondered what they would be like.

"Fairy tale characters" had never crossed her mind, let alone cheating ones.

So not Disney.

Emma laced her fingers and let them rest on her stomach, which was currently growling loudly, closing her eyes and wishing she could just disappear and wake up in Storybrooke.

Wasn't there something about 'click your heels together'?

Maybe that wasn't Disney either.

Three parents.

"My dad is a cheater and my mother likes girls." She said aloud to herself and groaned. "Fuck."

Emma wondered about Henry, what he was doing, if he were okay, if he'd found out his book held lies and half-truths as well by now.

He'd probably love it, though, being related to the wolfy Little Red.  
  


* * *

 

Why couldn't Ogre's be more like Shrek? Grumpy and glare prone but less 'Eat all humans'?

She'd tried to help her mother and in the process gained two very annoyed traveling partners, a sulking Princess, and lost them their safe camping place.

"Hey, that's mine!" Emma grabbed after Mulan when the warrior stole the sword she'd stashed in her boot, but Mulan moved back out of reach.

"Given your actions with that 'gun'," Mulan said the word with distaste and unfamiliarity, "I don't think I trust you armed."

"Good thought." Snow agreed, taking it from Mulan and hooking it to her own belt alongside the other one already there. "You don't have any training in it, it could turn out badly."

"What?" Of course, Mom's always took the opposite side, "I'm FINE with a sword, I've used one before."

"When?" Snow pressed.

"This morning, technically," Emma answered after a moment's thought. "I slayed a freaking DRAGON. I think I can manage one little sword."

"What dragon did you slay?" Snow looked dubious at her tale, turning her body and stepping out of reach when Emma went to grab her only weapon back.

"I don't... Mali-something," Emma tried to recall the name of the stupid beast according to Henry's book. The kid had been damn impressed with her heroic tale in the brief time she'd had to tell it to him and grinned like it was Christmas, babbling back about Fathers and potions, dragons and eggs.

"Maleficent?" Aurora demanded, eyes wide. "You killed Maleficent?"

Emma barely looked towards the Princess, though it was the first time she'd heard her speak that wasn't with anger or on the verge of tears, "Yeah. She was in my way and had something I needed. I can handle swords---"

Emma's words were effectively cut off by a weight impacting her that would have sent her sprawling if she hadn't automatically shifted her weight to compensate. A human weight, she realized with shock as hands cupped her face and lips pressed against hers.

Emma flailed in response, pulling away after a moment, blinking back shock even as Aurora beamed at her. "What the hell?"

"She's actually gone!"

Emma took a step back nervously, "Dragon person? Yeah..."

Mulan took a threatening step towards her and Emma found herself half hiding behind Snow who looked like she wanted to laugh at it all.

No, she was not going to be murdered in another world away from her kid because some Princess did not understand personal space, "The hell was that?" She hissed at Snow, watching Aurora laugh and hug Mulan who looked just as shocked by the random display.

"You killed her version of Regina," Snow informed her. "For that heroic deed you get a reward."

Emma made a face, "A kiss is a reward."

"A kiss from a princess." Snow did laugh that time.

Emma just scowled, hands stuck back in her pockets.  
  


* * *

 

It wasn't supposed to be this way, Snow thought, eyes fixed on their now destroyed home as they made their way towards it, ducking under broken supports and branches and carefully weaving around shattered stones.

They were supposed to be a happy family raising their baby together in a perfect home, have their happy ending.

The thought of their baby made her hand reach automatically to her stomach where according to her memory she'd been eight months pregnant just two days ago.

Even if they hadn't been able to get their perfect happy ending here, Snow was supposed to go through the wardrobe with Emma. To raise their baby knowing about their world, the curse, magic, her parents.

Months spent assuring Red that Emma would love her just as much as they did, that she'd be Emma's mother too no matter what and now, for the first time, Snow felt doubt about that.

Emma wasn't taking it well at all, hadn't brought it up again really since their walk.

Red was Emma's mother, Charming her father and now... now Emma looked like she hated the idea of it.

If only Snow had actually done the one job she had and stayed pregnant.

If her body hadn't betrayed her.

"Which way?" Mulan asked once they stood in the entry of the castle. Shattered stone, burned wood and abandoned weapons lay all around them, like some surreal daydream or horror movie scene.

"Hmm?" Snow could see it the way it was for a moment, the way it'd been just days ago; shining and perfect, made bright with flowers as even the servants bustled around making it fit for the Princess' arrival.

"Which way to the nursery?" Mulan pressed.

"To the right." Snow answered, lost in her own world.

She hadn't given much thought to it that night, but now she could see in and about the rubble and abandoned weapons there were spots stained a faded rust color.

Spots where her people had died or been injured.

There was a battle, she'd known that, people fighting and defending down below as she gave birth but she'd been so preoccupied at the time...

Red had gone down to check, to make sure everyone was okay and to call the soldiers to action.

She'd never returned.

The reality of why Red had never returned hit her the moment they set eyes on the stairs and she stopped short, blood turning to ice in her veins, heart sinking.

There on the floor by the steps was that same rust stain she'd seen elsewhere, but much larger and half on the steps themselves.

In the middle of it lay a tarnished dagger.

Snow fought to keep nausea at bay but lost the battle to keep from crying, tears falling as she walked forward and knelt down, picking up the dagger.

Silver.

Whoever it was had known the only way to stop Red, to stall her.

They'd tried to kill her wife as Snow lay in labor above them.

There were smudges of blood on the stairs and Snow touched they anxiously with her fingers. Handprints, desperately made.

"Snow?" Emma's voice jolted her from her thoughts. Emma touched her shoulder, trying to draw her back to them, "Are you okay?"

"They tried to kill her," Snow said, fury taking place of the sickness. "They tried to kill Red."

She saw the look that flashed across Emma's face and more anger rose at it that she pushed back. "They're dead."

"Snow--"

"No. The moment I know who did this they're dead," She said darkly, climbing the stairs making sure to avoid the faded marks.

She could do it, she could manage it. She had soldiers who'd do exactly as she told them, Storybrooke or not.

It took everything in her to keep from panicking, took remembering watching Ruby for years and seeing her before they fell through the portal.

Snow had held Red, safe in her arms.

She HAD lived.

Snow just had to focus on that for now.  
  


* * *

 

There was blood on the nursery floor still, though Snow wasn't sure why it surprised her if there was blood downstairs. A smaller pool of it yes, but still a stain that marked where her husband nearly died.

Where she'd knelt with him crying as the curse hit to take them away to another world.

She had to get back to him, get back to Red. There was no other option.

The blood wasn't the worst thing, not really.

What was worse was the utter destruction.

A room so carefully done for their baby. Toys picked out especially for Emma starting days after Snow found out she was pregnant.

Somewhere in the midst of all the devastation there was a collection of hats. All hand crafted hats done by a Prince with an inability to sit still and an obsession with making things for his unborn child.

_'More than she could ever wear, Charming!'_

_'So we'll have a few extra. Better than none at all.'_

"Snow? Are you coming?"

At Emma's call from the corridor Snow wiped her eyes. "Yes, one moment."

It didn't do to dwell on these things.

Her baby wasn't tiny, she didn't need a nursery.

Still the image tore her apart.

She turned away anyway, grabbing the handle to the door and shutting it behind her with a click, hiding the room from sight and pushing back thoughts of what should have been.

They weren't waiting very far from the nursery but they had given her a little space, Snow realized.

"Where to now?" Mulan questioned, quickly abdicating leadership to Snow.

"We make camp here for tonight," Snow answered. "Then in the morning we head back."

"Isn't making camp where the creepy witch tried to kill us a bad idea?" Emma asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Cora's after a way to Storybrooke, she's less interested in us at the moment. Besides we need rest. We can leave early but for now." Snow trailed off, resisting the urge to rub her eyes. "We'll rest here for tonight. Despite the state of things there should be enough supplies left around."

"Supplies? Supplies for what?" Emma frowned.

Snow sighed, "You really think we're going to make it back home in just two days without anything but the clothes on our back?"

Emma kicked at the stone floor with the toe of her boots, "Kinda, yeah."

"We won't, especially not in the woods." Snow shook her head. "Mulan, if you go back the way we came but continue straight through you'll find another small set of stairs that lead to the left. You'll find the kitchens there. Gather whatever you think you need or is usable."

Mulan nodded, "Return to here?"

"Yes. The rooms here..." Snow glanced down the hall. "We should find one well enough preserved to stay in."

"Aurora," Mulan gestured for the other Princess to follow her as Snow turned the opposite way, heading down the hallway towards another door at the far end.

"So if they're getting food where are we going?" Emma followed after her dutifully, footsteps echoing on the stone.

"Our room."

"Our room?"

"Charming, Red, and my room," Snow corrected. The door was almost stuck but all it took was a hard shove to knock it open again.

"Oh, right. 'Our'." Emma muttered and Snow fought again rolling her eyes.

"Yes, 'our', it's been 'ours' as long as we've lived in the castle."

The room wasn't perfectly preserved but it wasn't quite as horrible as the nursery was. The bed was a mess, though that was her fault, things were scattered with dust, curtains torn down but most of it looked liveable.

She'd been in worse.

"Of course, one bed." Emma observed. "Because that's not weird at all."

"It isn't." Snow said tersely. There were a few things she wanted to find, things she hadn't seen in Storybrooke but she hoped weren't damaged.

Most were insignificant to anyone but herself, Red or Charming.

"Right. What kind of world was this one?" Emma nudged one of the fallen curtains with her foot, scooting it out of the way. "The hell kind of world is polygamy normal in?"

"It's not polygamy, Emma." Snow clenched her teeth against yelling, trying to figure out where to start. Charming's dressing room, she decided after a moment, there were fewer things in there. "We were all married, ARE all married."

"Yeah, um isn't that what polygamy is? Plural marriage?"

Despite the attitude and obvious annoyance Emma felt she still followed after Snow.

"What the hell? This place is bigger than my room. What is it?" Emma asked, side stepping a torn jacket that lay wadded on the floor.

"Your father's dressing room." The room was truly a mess, shoes and jackets scattered amongst trousers and cravats, all of the articles in various states of disarray and disrepair.

"Does it normally look this bad?"

"Shoes wise, yes," Snow didn’t bother stepping around them, instead she just kicked the ones she could aside, "The rest is normally neat and tidy."

"Okay, what do we need in his dressing room?" Emma righted one of the stools and sat down on it, away from the mess.

"Something he'd want desperately."

Charming was an artist, not that he'd show it often to others but he always was sketching something. Be it during meetings or at night stretched out on the couch in front of the fire. He'd cover parchment, fill entire books but it wasn't his that she was after.

When he'd first taken James' place he'd been shocked to realize his twin had the same habit.

Charming had spent hours scouring James' room for any hidden places he would have kept his books before eventually finding them stuffed away in the same place he himself now hid them; a small alcove built into in the back of the dressing room with a fake wooden panel in front of it.

Such a childish place to hide things.

Then again Snow had hid things behind her dresses when she was young.

"Like?"

"Something of his brother's." Snow shoved aside the few pairs of pants left hanging and knelt at the floor, pushing aside several pairs of shoes. The panel was still in place so maybe...

She popped it out easily and found the stash of filled books she wasn't supposed to know existed.

If she knew about them she'd ask what was in them and if she asked what was in them he'd blushingly have to admit to having sketched nudes along side various other clean things.

Like she and Red didn't look through his books any time he left them out even for a minute. Sometimes his denial was cute.

"His brother?" Emma picked up one of his ties from the floor, toying with it and winding it around her hand. "Right, the swap thing."

"Yes, that thing and we'd really appreciate it if you didn't spread that around, considering no one is supposed to know."

"Blame Henry's book."

"Yes, the book that we need to hide." Snow muttered. She dug through the little alcove, bypassing all of Charming's filled books for the black leather bound one at the bottom. It had a few designs on the cover, unlike Charming's plain ones, so she knew it was James'.

Still Snow undid the band holding it together and flipped it open to see, to make sure the pages were still okay.

She blinked to clear away images as she shut it again.

Yup, still filled with fantastic beasts, far away places, bizarre weaponry, and eye crossing nudes of various people she didn't recognize.  
Definitely James'.

"What's that?"

"A sketch book," Snow replaced the panel, tucked it under her arm and stood, "Your father and Uncle share your habit."

Emma looked disturbed by that, "Oh?"

"He's filled as many books as you have, if not more." Snow dusted off her pants. "He hid his away too."

Emma spent as many hours as Charming did sketching though she hid her books much better and Mary Margaret was nicer about searching for them.

Yes, she peeked when they were left out in the open, but Emma's tended towards portraits and locations instead of nudes.

"I see."

The curt way it was said made Snow sigh. "Is it that bad a thing to have something in common with your own father?"

"Yes." Emma stood to follow Snow out of the room like a puppy. "He's a cheating idiot."

"He's not cheating on me, Emma."

"In your mind... Don't forget Storybrooke. David was an utter douche, a complete spineless idiot."

"That's not who he is. Not normally. The curse changed him."

"Sure."

Gods, it was like talking to a brick wall, or a troll.

She was definitely her father's daughter.

"It did, Emma. He's not like David Nolan, not at all. Red's not much like Ruby either. You'll see, Emma. He's strong, courageous, he'd do anything for his family. Red's sweet and kind, not nearly as... showy as Ruby."

"Sweet and kind applies to mistresses now?"

"She is **not** a mistress!" Snow rounded on Emma. "She's my wife, your mother, and you will treat her with respect."

Emma didn't say a word, instead she tucked her hands into the pockets of her jeans with a scowl that made petulant two year olds look mature.

"Just find a spot and sit." Snow told Emma, trying to calm her irritation. "I need to find a few things."

"I'm not a child, you don't get to order me around," Emma called after her, though she heard Emma knock a few things aside and sit down on the stone floor.

"I'm your mother," Snow muttered to herself, "Of course I do."

Right, she needed to find Ruth's necklace if it was still here, if it hadn't been taken by the curse as well.

She wanted her own bow back, wanted a sword she was used to and wanted something that she could move in easier than this outfit.

Wanted to go home.

Maybe she could con Emma into something beyond her jeans, it'd be entertaining at the least.  
  


* * *

 

Great, of course, another parent who freaked out at the accusation of her husband being unfaithful.

Did it count as unfaithful when she was screwing the mistress too, Emma found herself wondering.

Either way it was disturbing. She was supposed to have two parents, not three and certainly not three in some weird ass marriage that wouldn't work elsewhere.

It creeped her out a little to know she shared a hobby with David Nolan, a man who annoyed her to hell and back, a man she'd seriously thought about punching repeatedly in the face.

A man who made her best friend cry.

Why would Snow defend him?

When she heard the door creek again Emma looked up to find Snow returning from what looked like another dressing room.

God how big of closets did they need?

"Are you turning into Santa or something?" Emma eyed Snow's pack dubiously. It was a plain looking leather bag but it looked full.

"Just preparing." Snow answered, voice far too calm. She had something hanging around her neck now, some weird silver amulet.

"What's that?"

Snow reached up and touched it reflexively. "A gift from your Grandmother. Your father's mother, Ruth."

"Magic?"

"A sentimental keepsake that's magic doesn't work for any constructive purposes beyond nursery decorating," Snow replied, eyes still scanning the room for things Emma didn't know.

"What?"

"It predicts the gender of your firstborn child. So far it's guessed correctly every time."

"How many babies have you tried it on?" Emma followed Snow with her eyes as she dug through a mess of iron and cloth by the door.

"Counting twins? Four that I know, but it's been tried on five women so we'll have to see if the next two predictions come true." Snow laughed sounding triumphant and withdrew from the mess of things a bow and quiver, "Thank the Gods."

"You already have one of those."

"Yes, but not mine." Snow slung both over her shoulder and withdrew a sheathed blade as well before returning to sit next to Emma, "I like my own bow best."

"Is that like a favorite chair?" Emma questioned. The bow looked ordinary, like any other to Emma's eyes. The sword's sheath was decorated in weird little symbols she didn't recognize at all, that might not even be important.

"More like firing a gun you've used and practiced on repeatedly compared to firing one you've never held before." Snow explained, setting both aside next to her pack. "It's easier, more comfortable. I know it best."

"I see." Emma rubbed her fingers on her thigh absently, "So, two swords, does that mean I finally get one back?"

Snow looked contemplative, "It means I might trust you with one but you're not sticking it in your boot, we'll get it actually attached to you. It's less dangerous, easier and you won't stab yourself if you fall."

"Please, how would I stab myself if it's sheathed in my boot when I fall?" Emma scoffed.

"I know you. I know how clumsy you are, and how clumsy your parents can be. I wouldn't put it past you to find a way."

"Aren't princesses supposed to be graceful?" Emma sat back, arms supporting her.

"Yes well it's hard to be graceful running through a forest," Snow admitted, "I've tripped more times than I can count."

"Shouldn't you be a Queen?" Emma asked after a few minutes of silence, "Since you run everything, right? That's what Henry said."

"Technically." Snow nodded, "Though she's not the true ruler, Regina was married to my father so she's Queen Regent. She was only supposed to rule until I was old enough to take over, but given that she's referred to as “the Evil Queen" you can guess how that went. As it stands I am Queen in all but name, she took a louder claim to that first. Until… well, until she was dealt with I didn't think it a good idea to actually use that title. The same goes for Charming, nearly." Snow added. "He runs everything, he's in charge of everything, but until George dies or abdicates the throne, he's just a Prince."

"Fun." Emma lay back on the floor, completely exhausted and almost sure she could fall asleep just on the stone. She crossed her hands over her stomach. The question came unbidden but she asked it anyway. "What's Ruby? Red?"

"Red?" The fondness in Snow's voice at the name made Emma squirm a little. "Red was a Peasant. If you ask she'd probably still say she is but... Red's a Knight. The moment it was possible she was Knighted in both Charming's Kingdom and mine."

"'Sir Red'?"

"'Dame Red', technically." Snow laughed. "But yes. She likes the ability to torment Frederick about how he's only a Knight in one, while she's a Knight in two."

"Frederick?"

"Abigail's husband."

Emma only felt more lost. "Abigail?"

Snow frowned. "Oh, right. Frederick is Jim, a teacher at my school. Abigail is Kathryn."

"Fun." Emma groaned. "I'm going to get cross eyed trying to remember new names."

"I'm sure they'll let you call them by their cursed names," Snow assured her. "They're rather nice like that. And we can help remind you if you get forget."

"Still sucks."


End file.
